criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Talks Machina Episode 100
| Image = TM_100.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Laura Bailey, Brian Wayne Foster, Liam O'Brien, Travis Willingham, Taliesin Jaffe, Marisha Ray, Sam Riegel, Ashley Johnson, and Matthew Mercer. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 100 | GnSNum = C2E51a | Airdate = 2019-02-19 19:00 PST | Runtime = 1:23:39 | VOD = https://youtu.be/TMXthmqVp1I | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the one hundredth episode of Talks Machina. The cast discuss with host Brian Wayne Foster. Synopsis * The Search for Grog oneshot airs on February 22 on Critical Role's Twitch channel, uploaded on February 23 to Critical Role's Youtube channel. * Travis debuted his "dad glasses." * Talks Machina and Critical Role will air on Critical Role's Twitch channel starting with this episode of Talks Machina. Future episodes of both shows will be available on Critical Role's Youtube channel. Starting with Episode 101, Talks Machina episodes will be available on Youtube the Thursday after they air. * Lady Wolfsbane: For Marisha, Brian and others behind the scenes: How has the process of creating Talks Machina changed and matured over the past 100 episodes? Does this mean "Cabbage" has changed and matured into "Sauerkraut"? * Steve (cameraman) Cam * Euphrosyne718: Matt, with 51 episode of Campaign 2 (and now 100 Talks episode) completed, in what ways would you say this campaign so far has made you a different DM? Any favorite lessons learned/changes made to your DMing style courtesy of The Mighty Nein? * @CarnotLesbian: Sam: The party is now in a region where Nott is no longer the one that needs to hide, and in fact her "monstrous" appearance could serve as an advantage. How does she feel about this? * Zach (technical director) Cam * @MissSunFlower94: Ashley: how does Yasha feel about the party's decision to go to Xhorhas? Does she wish they'd stayed away or does she sympathize with Nott's desire to save her spouse? * @EuphoricHuman: All: What is your favourite item on any of the shelves (either past or present)? * Seedy88: Laura, why was it important for Jester that her friends stop using the derogatory term for the Kryn? * Gif of the Week: Brandon King aka @ZosoColossus' gif of Sam and Travis interacting. * Arsequeef won a Lifetime Achievement Award for Gif of the Week (the "reward" was Max’s 2006 Honda Accord). * @Ard0508: Liam: Caleb took his bandages off, saying "there's nothing to hide anymore." Was that terrifying for him, or a relief? * Maxwell James Cam * @NateHoyle: Taliesin, Caduceus as become the "wise sage" character that the rest of the party look to for his insight and solid advice. How much of this was built into the character, and how much developed naturally as a result of Caduceus seeing what the party needed? * @PamericaChavez: For Travis: Last episode we saw Fjord take initiative more than once (engaging the ranger, negotiating, prompting the group to join the fight). He says he's not interested in leadership, but would you say some of his responsibilities as Captain rubbed off on him? * Chris Lockey (producer) Cam * OhNoItsMia: For Marisha: In a moment of panic, Beau prayed to Ioun, despite never showing signs of being particularly religious. Is this a result of her taking her role with the Cobalt Soul more seriously, something she's always believed, or something else? * @GalaxyCleric: to everyone: How does each member of TM9 feel about the new Bugbear friend, do you trust him? * Chesari: Matt: Did you plan in advance to introduce the group to that fantastic bugbear NPC? Or did you come up with him on the spot? * Ed Lopez (COO) cam * @JoAraOG: To Sam: How does Nott feel regarding the M9 facing the upcoming challenges of Xhorhas? Does she feel confident in the strength of her companions, or does she worry with the possibility of losing one of them for her and her husband's sake? * @TeemsMcKenzie: For Ashley: How do you like the way Travis is playing Yasha? * @Frankelstein_: Liam, Travis and Sam: After seeing Dunamis magic in combat, are your characters interested in learning some dunamancy spells or would rather stick to the other schools of magic? * Fan Art of the Week: Mary Hauder aka @oinkyfalcon's group portrait of the Mighty Nein. * @Norra_G: Laura: Jester seems to be having a hard time processing most of the negative things that have happened to her recently. Is she unfamiliar with the emotions that come with those experiences, or has she just not experienced them to such a large degree before? * Chris Wilmott (sound guy) Cam * @IMeanNevermind: For Liam: Having learned about Nott's heartbreaking past at this point in their friendship, to what extent would you say it has impacted Caleb, and does he see her differently now compared to before? * @CarnotLesbian: Taliesin: For much of the M9, entering Xhorhas is entering the truly unknown for the first time, but Caduceus has been out of his element for a while. Does this feel significantly different to him than the other places he's seen since leaving home? * Brittany Walloch-Key (director of events) Cam * Tal Cam * @Ema_And_Natsume: To Travis - How does Fjord feel about Jester marking people with the Captain Tusktooth tattoo? * MoosNuckleSandwich: Marisha: In the early days of the campaign Beau came across as impulsive but now it feels more like decisive. How of this is Beau's change and how much is our perspective? * @Ramsay_Baggins: All: What has been your favourite Talks Machina moment? Talks Machina After Dog * Chadwick Blurblepants: How has Talks compared to what you were expecting it to be when the idea first came up? * Rivery: Laura: Are you going to reveal anything about that whisper you got towards the last of that last game? * Nivious Militus: No cow shenanigans this arc? What gives? * Princess Nigiri: What did you all do for Valentine's Day when the show ended on Thursday? * ???: Now that you guys are 50+ episodes in, what is something your character has done that has made you really proud? Quotations * Sam: "No one thought it was possible for you to hold down a job for this long." * Brian: "244 guest misnomers before we just...yeah. That well was dry. The rhyme websites did not help." * Laura: "They don't like it. And like I've said before, what does Jester want but she wants people to be happy? Even people that she doesn't understand, you know?" * Sam: "If Jester wants me to, I guess I'll change." * Liam: "He's got fre-eh-ends?" * Taliesin: "We haven't really hit any of the things that will flap him yet, but there are things." * Travis: "He is incentivized by the amazing tattoos being given out by one very cute tiefling...WHOA WHOA WHOA TALKS COMMENTARY NOT CANON." * Brian: "That's what we get for buying him a real sword." * Travis: "Oh yeah, I totally know the relationship there, I was just making sure the audience knew." * Taliesin: "He is actually pretending to be a bugbear, he is in truth Matt Mercer." * Sam: "Fjord's expyendable." * Ashley: "Travis as himself is like a deck of many things. You just don't know what you're gonna get." * Sam: "That Dunamancy shit is lit." * Matt: "Gilmore was a creative kill with Telekinesis." * Matt: "It felt like an alien abduction for five minutes and it completely changed my life." * Matt: "I decided, Laura, not to look anywhere but where they told me to. Because they were shooting lasers in my fucking eyeballs." * Liam: "They're even more alike than he thought they were. And he loves her." * Taliesin: "He is vaguely aware that there is war." * Sam: "If you have a problem with compressed air, seek help." * Laura: "Each person gets a special google." * Laura: "There are multiple people getting tattoos, and I am ALL ABOUT IT." * Brian: "Talks Machina Episode 200, Laura tattoos the cast." * Marisha: "Maybe I shouldn't run into traffic with my pants around my ankles, I don't know." * Ashley: "You're so good at this!...I'm really proud of you." * Brian: "I threw up one episode in the middle of the show and then came back." External Links References Art: